You Don't Belong Here
by acme112423
Summary: Based on S2:E13 ending scenes. I love the writing of this show. They leave enough space in between for more in your own mind...Chapter 1 posted for now as it will tie into the beginning of S2:14 Candy Morningstar (somehow).


**You Don't Belong Here**

Lucifer: Based on the ending scenes of S2:E13

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Chloe closed her eyes while holding Trixie in her arms in the hospital bed. She started a little prayer to a higher power:

"_Please allow me to get through this. Don't let me die by this poison in me. I have to stay here and love this little girl. There, also, are other people I care for and I need to be here for them. I want to be here for them. Dan shouldn't have to raise Trixie alone; someone needs to reign in Maze and her wild ways (from time to time); Linda and Amenadiel, are such giving and caring people that I would like to reciprocate; and Lucifer….Lucifer…."_

At this point, Chloe lost consciousness and started to shake uncontrollably in the bed. The nurses and doctor rushed in quickly to try to calm her and bring her back. Chloe was not aware of the chaos now around _and_ _below _her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Lucifer...Lucifer…?"_

_Chloe saw a small ray of light ahead of her. She started to walk towards it. The light got brighter and brighter as she got closer and closer. Soon, the light was so bright she had to close her eyes. She felt it envelope her and she heard an ethereal voice speak, "The angel you seek is not here." Angel?_

"_Where am I? Who are you?" Chloe asked while trying to open her eyes. However, the rays that entered through her lashes were blinding still._

"_You followed the light to the Gates of Paradise to which I hold the keys."_

"_Gates of….You mean I've died?" Chloe softly cried._

"_Yes. However, you do not belong here." For some reason, this answer settled Chloe from within._

"_I don't belong…here?" she asked._

"_No. There is more work to be done. The angel you seek is not here and needs to be brought home. You are the one to guide him home, Chloe."_

"_You know my name?" Wait….him? "What 'angel' are you talking about?"_

"_Samael….Lucifer."_

_Chloe ruefully thought to herself, 'Lucifer, an angel? Really? His actions sure aren't angelic,' _

"_No, that is true," the voice responded to her thoughts. "He is an angel. One that acted out against his Father long, long, long ago and is doing so still. With your guidance, you can help him let go of all that and guide him home."_

"_Me? I'm a nobody. I can't even entice Lucifer to bed me, never mind guide him home…wherever the hell that is!" The voice did not speak to this._

'_Oops…Maybe I shouldn't talk like that…here…Oh, god…Oh no! Now God (and this person) knows I've lusted after Lucifer! I'm going to Hell!...Stop! Stop! He can hear your thoughts!'_

_After the outward silence continued, Chloe called out, with eyes still closed, "Hello? Are you still there?" _

_The voice spoke, "Yes, I am still here….Chloe, know that you do not need to entice him with your body. You have entranced him with your soul, do you not know that?"_

'_Is this true?' she asked herself._

"_Look into your heart," the voice answered her._

_Chloe thought back to a few events: The evening after the trial...They were definitely having a moment until they were so rudely interrupted. Then the kiss on the beach. He was quite responsive but that didn't seem to go anywhere. However, after they saved the students from being poisoned by the maniacal scientist, he did realize that the concern she had for his life was real and he must have felt the feelings she had for him. He has always protected her in the line of fire and….he has always told her the truth. This she knew to be true whenever she looked into his eyes. _

"_As I have said, you do not belong here. Your task has not been completed, Chloe. You must return."_

"_Wait," Chloe said. "What if he doesn't want to go home? What if I am not able to convince him to do so?"_

"_You will. You are blessed by the grace of his Father and __he__ has saved you."_

'_But what if I want him to stay with me?' Chloe thought to herself as she felt the light radiating all around her. As a last ditch effort to quell her curiosity, she slowly turned her head to where the voice was and opened her eyes…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, look who's back. You didn't die after all. That makes one of us." Lucifer said, relieved.

Chloe was happy to see him and gave him a smile. She clasped his hand that was resting beside her on the bed.

"I heard you saved me," she said, looking into his eyes. Lucifer looked down at the hand that was on his.

"Well, as much as I'd like to take all the credit," he said, "…this one was a team effort."

Chloe looked at Lucifer. She sensed something…for some reason, she felt a small distance between them. _Has something happened? I need to let him know what I truly feel…_

"You know, this whole poisoning thing has just…" Chloe took a breath, "Really put a pause on everything that's been going on with you and me." Lucifer slightly chuckled. In his mind, there were many instances that have put a "pause" between them.

Chloe continued, "So, should we just pick up where we left off?"

Lucifer tightly smiled and said, "I think right now, you just need to focus on feeling better, Detective."

With that, he stood to leave. _Something's up with him…_All Chloe could do was nod for now. She asked him to have Trixie brought in to which he agreed to do so. She squeezed his hand in thanks as he pulled away.

"And we'll talk. We'll talk later, yeah?" she asked, hopeful.

Lucifer gave her a small nod and exited the room. Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Maybe this time, Lucifer and I can happen…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucifer drove around the city after having it out with his mum at the hospital.

_How can she think that just one act of "selflessness" can make up for all the machinations she's hatched to reach her end goal?! First, she planted a bomb under the detective's car to get rid of her! Then, she tells me that meeting Chloe was Father's plan all along. She knew that piece of news would anger me! Now, she's all for Chloe and me to get together and, at the same time, wants me to wage war against Him? Well, that is not going to happen! I will not allow either one of them to play me anymore!_

_And what of Chloe's feelings that she showed, demonstrated before she was poisoned? __Was__ it all a con? Is she really in cahoots with my Father? All that she had said with tenderness in her voice...Were they not true? Her eyes were steadfast on mine when she said them to me…Why couldn't I, didn't I see that it was all orchestrated by Him?_

Lucifer knew the answer to this now. The pull to the detective has always been strong, and still was. It has been that way since the day they met. He had thought, at first, that she was just a challenge to him since she was immune to his "charms". All the innuendos and sexual enticements with his words easily rolled off her (coupled with the rolling of her eyes). However, over the years of working with her, they became friends and later, he thought, something more.

'_My feelings for her is probably what blinded me from any and all deception,' _Lucifer ruefully thought as he pulled into LUX. He got out of his Vette and threw the valet his keys. Without looking at the lineup of women who were waiting to get into the club and eagerly eyeing him, he entered LUX and went straight into his elevator to take him to his penthouse.

_I need to get away from here…from Mum and her manipulations…from Amenadiel and all his brooding …from Maze and her whining of wanting to go back to Hell…from the good doctor, always trying to get me to look inwards and find solutions myself for my issues (I mean, isn't that what I pay her for?!)...Aaannnd to get away from Chloe…Chloe with her golden hair, expressive eyes, kissable lips, long, long legs…and skin so soft and smooth…_

When Lucifer reached the penthouse, he had quite the hard-on. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he stepped out of the elevator. He walked directly to the bar and poured himself a drink, a stiff one at that. He didn't realize his breathing had gone shallow while he was ruminating about the beautiful detective. He walked onto his balcony and looked upon Los Angeles with all its lights against the dark night sky. Lucifer shook his head as if to rid his thoughts of the day's events. Of course, it wasn't as easy as that…

_I need to clear my head and that won't happen with Mum on me about blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Plus, the detective needs to recover without me second guessing her every word and actions….I just need to forget about all this for now and lose myself in some debauchery!_

[Cue in the opening strains of Elvis Presley "A Little Less Conversation" - JXL Remix] A slow smile started to spread on Lucifer's face, "Ah…and a good place to lose oneself is Vegas! After all, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas…."


End file.
